<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can do me by Pandora_Imperatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688631">you can do me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix'>Pandora_Imperatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, No Man's Land, and Bruce is bored, and Selina is doing her favourite hobby: Bruce watching, but make it a quiet day, season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard has taken Gotham, forcing Bruce and Selina to stay in, and for once it isn't Selina the one having trouble at staying in one place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can do me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>charlottecheesecake asked:</p><p>Batcat 💐“I need something to do…” / “I’m something.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Not all days in No Man’s Land were filled with action. Sometimes surviving took a lot more of staying indoors during a nasty blizzard than fighting the gangs and making crazy plans to save everyone. Bruce became quite good at the later, but without internet connection and his large library at his disposal, the staying put thing was not as easy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Selina was sitting on the bed sharpening her knives and watching with concealed amusement as he walked back and forth through his room. Well, theirs truly, since she hardly went back to Sirens these days. He had organized all the few belongings in the room, read and re-read all the notes Lucius gave him about their project that Selina wasn’t entirely certain about what it really was. But things got really weird when he tried to read the hollow bible Selina used to keep her valuables.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Including a picture of when she was little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” he said sheepishly giving the object back to her, and falling across the bed in front of her. “You were cute, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Selina rolled her eyes, and stuffed the thing back to her rucksack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not that you aren’t anymore, I mean, you are beautiful and-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up, Bruce. What’s even biting you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m boooooooooored” he moaned childishly, eyes closed for emphasis. “So bored. I need something to do...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce felt the bed shifting and when he opened his eyes again, Selina was throwing her leg across his hips, her hands flat on his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave her a half smile and met her in the middle when she leaned to kiss him. Bruce’s hands slid from the curve of her knees to her thigs and upwards, kneading her backside while she grinded against him making Bruce break the kiss to gasp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Selina smirked with satisfaction and took off her shirt,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…” he said swallowing hard. “You were serious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gave him a half-annoyed, half-amused, full Selina look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you have anything better to do now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Selina had to swallow a yelp when he grabbed her waist and inverted their positions, trapping her under him now. His lips went to her neck, pulling her hair aside so he could have better access to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Never do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiled and slid one feet through his thigh, hooking her leg against his hip and pulling him closer. Staying in wasn’t that bad.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>